One-Minute Melee: Togemon VS Amingo
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Digidestined and their partners have split up to get some rogue monkeys... however, upon finding one monkey, a giant cactus creature has it in its' hand. It's up to Mimi and her Digimon friend Palmon to save the day, with Palmon's Digivolution! Will Palmon save the day, or be crushed by the giant walking cactus? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Digimon, which belongs to Toei Animaton and Bandai, or Marvel VS Capcom, which belongs to... well, Capcom and Marvel! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo!

With that out of the way, let's get to a new One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Digital World)**

Of course, while most worlds noticed and felt the giant crack in the sky, worlds that we're either entered through books or computers were not affected, save for the large cracking sound in the sky. It was such the case for the Digital World, and the heroes that were camping out at this moment in time.

Near a large field, the evening sky in the Digital World had become apparent as the Digidestined had just set up camp, most of them cooking up some dinner for their team and their Digimon.

"What a day..." Tai muttered to himself as he was starting to eat.

"You said it, Tai! Protecting that forest from those rogue Digimon can sure make you hungry." Agumon said as he chomped down on an apple.

"I don't know about you, but after those fights, I feel like I want to kick back and relax!" Mimi smiled as she chowed down on her hot dog.

"Though it does feel kind of... peculiar." Izzy said as he wasn't focused on eating, but rather, looking up something in his laptop. "It appears that the Digimon in this sector are a little more rogue than normal."

"Are you saying that these Digimon are agitated?" Sora asked in concern.

"I think what Izzy is trying to say, and I feel it as well, is that the Digital World residents aren't acting like their regular selves... it's as if they're sensing something is.. off." Tentomon explained.

"So I'm not the only person with that strange feeling, then." Gabumon said in concern as the other Digimon nodded. Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Patamon looked up at the evening sky in concern. The only Digimon in the group who didn't bother looking up towards the evening sky, but rather, on the ground, was a small green plant like monster. This was Palmon, who was Mimi's partner Digimon.

"Hey, I'm just as concerned for the rogue Digimon acting more rogue-er than usual, but let's not worry about that for now." Sora said as she started to pet Biyomon, attempting to calm her partner down. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe and T.K. picked up their partners and did the same to their friends, attempting to soothe them. Mimi sat down with Palmon as Palmon looked over to her. Mimi adjusted her cowboy hat as she gave a warm smile to her friend.

Palmon gave a smile back as she said, "She's right... let's not dwell on this anymore."

Then, growling from Agumon's stomach was heard as everyone turned to Agumon, who could only smile. "Yeah! Let's eat!"

However, upon turning around, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners stopped short as their eyes widened to see some strange new visitors had arrived at their camp unannounced and curiously looking around.

More specifically, these visitors were brown, furry creatures with helmets with sirens on them, and wearing yellow pants as they were picking up various items and looking at them out of curiosity.

"What are those creatures?" Gomamon asked in mere curiosity.

"Biyomon has never seen these type of Digimon before..." Biyomon said, curious.

Tai raised an eyebrow as he said, "I think that's because those aren't Digimon..."

"Tai's right! Those are actual monkeys! But how did they get in the Digital World? I thought you needed a Digivice to get in!" Matt whispered.

Izzy paused. "Hmmm... I bet that's what's causing the strangeness of the Digital World!"

"The monkeys?" Sora raised an eyebrow at the nerd.

"No! Well, maybe the monkeys are part of it, but... maybe someone who found the Digital World hacked it so that these monkeys could get in... and for that matter, for anybody or anything to get in."

"But who would hack the Digital World?" T.K. asked.

Izzy paused as he scratched his head. "That I don't know... maybe if I can get my laptop..."

"Oh, I'll get it!" Agumon said out loud... however, that statement was too loud that it caught the monkeys' attention as they turned to see the humans and strange animals looking back at them.

And then, all of a sudden, the monkeys started to screech in panic as the first one grabbed Izzy's laptop and ran off in one direction, while another monkey jumped up and grabbed Mimi's hat, running off in another direction.

"H-hey!" Mimi yelled as the monkey ran off with her hat. "My hat! It's been with me for years!"

"Never mind that! The first monkey ran off with my laptop!" Izzy said in worry. "Without it, I can't find out where the virus is coming from!"

Mimi could only glare at Izzy in response. "Boo-hoo. Your precious laptop is gone. My hat is IRREPLACEABLE!"

"Guys, come on! Let's not argue about this!" Tai sighed. "I think I know what we have to do. Chase down those monkeys and get Izzy's laptop and Mimi's hat back, then find the virus and see if we can seal it before any more damage is caused."

"Right!" Mimi nodded as she looked towards the right. "So the rogue monkey that went after my hat went in this direction!"

"What's the plan, Tai?" Agumon asked, looking ready.

Tai nodded. "Matt, Izzy, you guys, Gabumon and Tentomon come with me and Agumon so we can get your laptop. Mimi, Sora, Joe, T.K., you four and Palmon, Biyomon, Gomamon and Patamon go get Mimi's hat and catch up with us!"

"Understood!" Biyomon nodded as Sora and Izzy pushed a button on their Digivices. Biyomon then stood still as she started to focus and transform. "Biyomon digivolve to..."

Biyomon then started to transform into a fire bird like creature as she spoke in a different voice. "BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve to..." Tentomon spoke as he transformed into a blue bug like creature with four arms and large wings. Like the transformed Biyomon, his voice also changed. "KABUTERIMON!"

"Hop on, kids! We'll catch up to those monkeys!" Birdramon said as Mimi, Sora, T.K., Palmon, Gomamon and Patamon grabbed onto one of Birdramon's feet. Joe looked nervously but, reluctantly took hold of Birdramon's foot after a glare from Mimi. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Agumon and Gabumon climbed up on Kabuterimon.

Tai turned to the others on the large bird as he said, "We'll call you when we get the laptop back, but if you get the hat back first, call us and get to our location right away!"

"You got it!" Sora nodded as Birdramon and Kabuterimon went their separate ways to find the monkey that took the respective item.

* * *

A few miles away, the scared monkey that was holding Mimi's hat was taking a short breather as it looked around nervously. He slowly examined the hat as he put it on his head. He started to look at the reflection of himself that was in a nearby lake. The monkey then started to pose itself multiple times, as if posing for pictures. The monkey chuckled as it started to have some fun.

"...Amingo..."

The monkey stopped posing as it looked around in confusion, wondering what that sound was. He shrugged as he kept looking in the reflection.

"Amingo, Amingo..."

The monkey paused as he felt a shadow crawling over it. The monkey turned around as his eyes popped open to see something large behind it.

"Amingo..."

* * *

The sound of the monkey screeching was heard as Mimi glared. "That's the sound of that monkey! Birdramon, hang a left!"

"Mimi, whose Digimon partner do you think you have!" Palmon said with a glare.

"Sorry, Palmon, but I can't help it! I can't just stand around, knowing my hat was taken by some rogue monkey!" Mimi frowned.

"We should just be heading around the- what the-?"

Birdramon stopped flapping in shock as the others turned and their eyes widened to see what was going on in front of them. The monkey with Mimi's hat was definitely there, but it was being held captive in the hand of a very large plant-like creature. This plant creature was more of a walking cactus with a blue sombrero, and wearing yellow pants with a scarf-like belt.

"What is that thing?" Joe asked in shock.

"I've never seen a Digimon like that before!" T.K. said in surprise.

"Amingo, Amingo!" The cactus called out as it started to stomp around with the monkey in hand.

"Uh, guys... I don't think that's a Digimon..." Palmon said.

"You don't think that's the cause of the virus that Izzy mentioned, do you?" Patamon asked in concern.

"Well, whatever it is, it has our monkey and my hat! We'll need to distract that thing so we can get it..." Mimi paused... then looked at Palmon, getting an idea. "Hey, Palmon, isn't your Digivolution Champion Form a giant cactus?"

Palmon's eyes brightened as she said, "I think I'm following you, Mimi! Birdramon, drop us off!"

Birdramon and the others looked confused, but Birdramon followed along as they dropped Mimi and Palmon near the ground as Sora asked, "What's your plan, Mimi?"

"I'm going to do this!" Mimi said as she pulled out her Digivice. "Okay, Palmon, let's get to transforming!"

Palmon nodded as Mimi pushed a button on her Digivice, activating as Palmon started to transform. "Palmon digivolve to..."

In Palmon's place was a giant cactus with black eyes, an open mouth, yellow hair, and on its hands were two red boxing gloves. The voice changed as well as the newly transformed Palmon called out, "TOGEMON!"

Togemon gave a nod as Mimi grabbed on to the giant cactus's right boxing glove as she nodded to Togemon. "All right, Togemon, let's do this!"

Togemon nodded as she started to lumber towards the other giant cactus.

All the while, the monkey was struggling in the giant cactus's grasp, trying to get loose as the giant cactus creature looked around. "Amingo, Amingo..."

"HEY! Drop that monkey this instant!"

The monkey stopped struggling at the same time the cactus creature to see Togemon lumbering up to the giant cactus, Mimi getting off as she got into position. The cactus creature frowned as it let go of the monkey, dropping it into Mimi's arms as the monkey was too distracted to see what was going on as the two giant cacti stared at each other.

"What do they call you?" Togemon asked the giant cactus creature.

"Amingo, Amingo..." The cactus, known only as Amingo, uttered as it glared at the giant cactus Digimon.

"I don't know what that means, but either way, you're going down!" Togemon said, preparing for battle as Mimi stepped back with monkey in hand.

Amingo looked confused... but frowned as he held out a stance to fight. Togemon glared back at the giant cactus, waiting to make its' move.

 **ADD IN A DESERT SETTING AND YOU'D HAVE AN OLD TIMEY SHOWDOWN!  
DRAW!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Amingo immediately made the first move as he threw out his fist, his arm transforming into a biting flower. Togemon, seeing it coming, leapt to the side as she sent out a flying punch, punching Amingo in the face. Both cacti stared at each other immensely before they started to throw punches at each other. All of a sudden, before she knew it, Togemon watched Amingo jump up in the air as Amingo kicked Togemon, its' foot turning into a drill.

Togemon flew up for a moment before Amingo spun around, showing off its' spiky areas. Togemon landed on the ground as the cactus with the sombrero bent down and sent his arms into the ground. The next thing the cactus Digimon knew, she was sent up into the air by a large flower-like plant that popped out of the ground under her. The cactus Digimon got up and frowned as she breathed in and out.

"Okay, pal, you just made me angry!" Togemon growled as she charged towards Amingo, fists out.

 **(50 Seconds)**

The fist immediately crashed right into Amingo's face, knocking him back. Before the cactus creature could recover from the blow, however, Togemon proceeded to do multiple jabs towards Amingo. As soon as the cactus was feeling dazed, Togemon sent both of her boxing gloves towards the cactus, sending Amingo down on the ground. "COCONUT PUNCH!"

Togemon felt satisfied as it looked down towards the giant hole that it made by sending Amingo down there... all of a sudden, a giant spiked ball jumped up and hit Togemon in the face as it landed down, the spiked ball transforming back into Amingo as it pulled out some fruit and put it on its hat, eating it. The cactus creature then used its legs to transform into vines as it grabbed Togemon.

Togemon attempted to struggle out of the vines, but she couldn't get out in time to avoid Amingo's onslaught of destruction. Amingo punched the cactus Digimon a couple of times before throwing Togemon up into the air.

 **(40 Seconds)**

As Togemon landed on the ground, Amingo started to charge at the cactus Digimon, rolling itself into a ball. Before Togemon could react, the cactus creature bowled right over the cactus Digimon, slightly knocking it back. While a Togemon's face normally doesn't give out much expression, the expression of anger became more apparent on this Digimon's face.

"All right, you asked for it! How about a little NEEDLE SPRAY!" Togemon called out as she started to spin around, sending out thorns towards the cactus.

Amingo got bombarded with a lot of thorns as some of them hit his eyes, causing the cactus creature to squint out in pain. Amingo then did a spinning attack of his own to deflect the rest of the thorns, so as to not gain any more damage. Once Togemon stopped spinning, she turned to see Amingo stopped spinning as well... before charging towards her with its head down.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Amingo then did a strong headbutt on Togemon, knocking it slightly back before Amingo started to feel some slight power coming from it. Togemon frowned as she got ready to attack... when the next thing she knew, she got grabbed. Amingo's head opened up as the cactus Digimon entered inside.

Amingo had grown a bit bigger with the cactus Digimon inside as it pulled out some maracas. Amingo then started to dance around happily, before jumping up and down, spitting out Togemon from its head, sending it straight into the air. The cactus creature quickly jumped up and started to turn into a spiked ball as he punched Togemon in the air.

As both cacti landed at the same time, Togemon growled as she started to send her fists out towards the cactus creature.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"TOGEMON JAB!" Togemon called out as it sent out several punches towards Amingo's chest, causing the cactus creature to yelp out in pain.

Amingo slowly recovered from this as he burrowed down to the ground. The cactus Digimon stared out of curiosity... but then realized what was going to happen as he jumped out of the way. Sure enough, as Togemon had thought, a large assortment of vines grew out of the ground, via a beanstalk. Togemon waited as Amingo came back out of the ground... before punching him in the face.

Amingo looked back towards the cactus Digimon in surprise as he tried to put on another stance.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Amingo attempted to jump back into the ground, but not before Togemon grabbed him and spun him around. Togemon then jumped up in the air and slammed Amingo on the ground as Togemon got up, being prepared to put this giant cactus creature down.

 **(5...)**

Feeling weary, Amingo slowly got up to try to put on another stance.

 **(4...)**

Togemon nodded as she held out her boxing gloves.

 **(3...)**

"NEEDLE SPRAY!"

 **(2...)**

Amingo's eyes widened to see Togemon's boxing gloves grew spikes as Togemon raised a fist.

 **(1...)**

Amingo's eyes then shrank as the spiked boxing glove collided with his face, causing his eyeballs to almost pop out of its sockets.

SLAM!

 _ **KO!**_

Amingo stumbled a little bit as it fell down on the ground. Togemon panted a bit from the battle as it started to de-Digivolved back into Palmon. Palmon looked up to see that the giant cactus had shrunk down into a regular body size... almost the same size as her human friends.

"You really put up a tough battle... but I wasn't going to back down..." Palmon sighed... as she fell down on the ground.

"PALMON!" Mimi called out as she ran out, her hat back on as she went over to her tired Digimon partner, picking her up. Mimi heard her Digimon breathing, which caused her to smile. "You put up a good battle... you just take a break..."

"Mimi!"

Mimi turned as she saw Birdramon carrying Sora, Joe and T.K., with Gomamon and Patamon following as Joe hung on to the monkey. Sora, who had just called out to Mimi, said, "I just gave a call to Tai and told him what was going on. He said that he, Matt and Izzy met someone along the way who was trying to re-capture said monkeys."

"He did?" Mimi asked. "What's going on?"

"Well, this kid that met up with Tai told him that a rogue monkey named Specter had found the Digital World and released a lot of monkeys in there, hopefully trying to gain world domination." Patamon explained.

"Does it have anything to do with that giant cactus that's just here?" Mimi asked, pointing to the downed Amingo.

Sora paused. "I asked him about it, and the kid that met up with Tai's group said that as far as he knew, Specter never had cactus recruits. I think this cactus thing is from somewhere else."

"But why would this Specter want to take over the Digital World using monkeys?" Mimi paused. "Unless... Specter is working with a Digimon here in this world..."

"And who do we know that is a monkey Digimon?" Gomamon asked as everyone suddenly came to the same conclusion.

"ETEMON!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I just told Tai we'll meet him and his group where he is, and we'll return the monkey over to the guy he met!" Sora said as Mimi cradled Patamon in her left arm and grabbed on to Birdramon with her right arm.

"Then there's no time to lose! Let's go!" Mimi called out as the giant bird Digimon started to fly off with the passengers in tow.

Meanwhile, Amingo still lied unconscious as a portal appeared. Coming out of it was a man in a wheelchair, followed closely by a blue beast-like creature with glasses.

"Charles, what do you think?" Beast asked as he took the down Amingo.

Professor Charles Xavier frowned as he said, "I don't think this world is safe for our new recruit. I'm afraid we're going to have to try a new world..."

"Yeah... and I think you're right about something else, Charles." Beast said. "When Amingo fought that huge cactus we saw on the screen, the sky started to crack again."

Xavier paused. "Then this may be more serious than we think... come on, let's get going."

Beast could only nod as he and Professor Xavier started to disappear back into the portal, taking back Amingo...

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **TOGEMON**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **These rogue animals can very well be loose cannons... but when you give them guns and put them in space... then it's a battle nobody will ever forget!**_

* * *

And another One-Minute Melee is done! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
